1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for identifying a device and providing device information based on a touch screen and a recording medium, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for identifying a device and providing device information based on a touch screen and a recording medium whereby the touch screen device can identify an external device such as a cellular phone, a digital camera, a camcorder, and a personal digital assistant (PDA) according to a user's manipulation, and computer-readable recording medium having recorded thereon programs for executing the above method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to technically implement a scenario in which a touch screen device and an external device interact with each other, the external device should be easily connectable to the touch screen device, and preferably the external device has to be connected in relation to coordinates on a graphic user interface (GUI) of the touch screen device.
A related art technique for a display device to identify an external device includes a radio frequency identification (RFID) scheme, a camera scheme, and a global positioning system (GPS) scheme. According to the RFID scheme, a tag reader is installed outside the display device and an RFID tag is attached to the external device in order to recognize an identification (ID) of the external device. According to the camera scheme, a camera is attached on or under a table display in order to recognize the position of the external device. According to the GPS scheme, the position of the external device is recognized using a GPS receiver.
However, the position of the external device cannot be known according to the RFID scheme, a recognition rate is low and high processor performance is required due to image processing according to the camera scheme, and a position error and device complexity increase in a small space such as the display device according to the GPS scheme.
Moreover, when the size of a touch screen surface is small, the external device and the touch screen device have to easily interact with each other.